The Fairy Warlord
by nookzer
Summary: A young man from earth is struck by lightning and ends up meeting a god with power he once thought fiction he sets out to change the world by storm. OC-insert


A/N: Hello everyone hope you enjoy the story, I don't own Fairy Tail criticism is welcome

* * *

I groaned as I left the gym. I checked my phone and saw it was 10 pm. I looked up and saw thunder clouds rolling in. I should have gone to the gym earlier. I walked over to the bus stop, not even waiting two minutes before the bus came. I got on and took a seat and I looked up at the sky. A bright flash went through the clouds, quickly followed by thunder. I saw that my final stop was near, so I got ready to exit the bus. Seeing as the thunder storm was getting pretty bad. I decided to take a short cut through the park before it started to rain. I was only halfway through the park when a lightning bolt hit a nearby tree shattering it causing me to jump in surprise "holy shit."

I started to jog towards my house not feeling particularly comfortable being so close to a lightning strike, I liked living I didn't get far before another lightning bolt hit right in front of me, making me stumble and fall backwards my head smacking the pavement. I groaned in pain as a massive headache made my vision spin the last thing I saw before everything went dark was another lightning bolt coming straight towards me.

I slowly got up my head pounding I tried to get up but stopped when I saw my hand it was a lot smaller than remember I went to stroke my beard but when my hand got to my chin it wasn't there "what the hell" I exclaimed surprised at the disappearance of my prized beard. Impossible where the hell am I anyway I looked around I looked like I was in some kind of courtyard It looked like a Greek temple and a medieval fortress had a kid I began to look around I appeared empty I found a large door that with a sign in a language I did not recognize yet the door was slightly open I attempted to open it further but my, apparently younger body could not muster enough strength to even get the door to move even an inch I then attempted to squeeze through the gap and after some struggling I managed to get inside I looked around the room and my eyes widened mounted on the walls and on dummies were the finest sets of armour and weapons I had ever seen. It seemed every design of weapon from late medieval Knight armour to samurai, hell they even had early Islamic Arabian armour as well as Greek and Roman.

"Enjoying the view young human" a deep voice the seemingly demanded respect rumbled I jumped and gave a surprised scream.

"I-I-I sorry I didn't mean to intrude" I managed to stutter out as I turned around to see the largest man I had ever seen easily 8ft tall but he wasn't lanky or anything like that and was built like the hulk this guy looked like he wrestled elephants for fun.

"I'm aware I saw you the moment you came in" he rumbled but sounded more curious than angry I guess I'm not getting squished today.

The beast of a man looked around the room before looking back down at me "so what do you think" he asked.

"O-of what?" I asked my confidence returning slightly.

"Of my collection," he said I looked around the room taking the masterpieces that where the armour and weapons the lined the walls.

"Amazing, I've never seen anything like it," I said awe noticeably present in my voice.

A barely noticeable smile appeared on his face filling me with a strange sense of pride. He motioned for me to follow him and I obliged following him back to the courtyard.

He turned to me when we reached the centre of the courtyard "do you know who I am?" he asked.

"No" I shook my head confusion showing on my face, Was he someone important, I sure as hell don't remember anyone like him on earth so where ever that lightning bolt that should've killed me sent he must be important then.

The behemoth chuckled "I'll tell you who I am, but first tell me your name child."

Should I tell him my real name he called me child which only makes sense if looked like a child would explain why my hand looked smaller and lack of beard I and I had only just met him so I probably shouldn't give him my real name "I'm not a child and my name is Kurt Helborg" I said as confidently as I could.

"Strong name child, I am Enyalius god of war" he spoke with confidence.

"What?" I asked confusion clear in my voice. I thought that he would see through my lie I had just called myself after the Grand Master of the Reikguard Knights from Warhammer fantasy but this guy and just outright called himself a god, I mean he looked the part but this guy had to be pulling my leg.

"I see you don't believe me let us go outside and allow me to show you." He once again I followed him outside into what appeared to be an endless plane I looked at him slack-jawed as a set of 15th-century Gothic armour simply appeared on him a Zweihänder in hand. He looked my way amusement radiating off him and gave a lazy swing the air pressure knocked me on my ass, I saw the land break a colossal crater take the place were beautiful planes you to be. This guy was a monster what would have happened had he actually struck the ground… I don't think I actually want to know the answer.

Enyalius turned to me "impressive isn't it boy" my mouth moved but my brain couldn't formulate any words.

He gave a hearty laugh "tell me, boy would you like to learn how to fight."

"I can learn how to do that?" I ask bewildered at how a human could possibly have even a fraction of the god's strength.

He nodded confidently "yes I can see potential and untapped drive in need of training and purpose. I can't help you with the latter, but I can train you into the finest warrior you can become all you need is to accept my offer."

I slowly stood up and looked at the devastation Enyalius had caused could I really learn to do this; if I could do this did it mean that other humans could do it too if I was in another world did this mean people could use magic and stuff like that. I wanted to learn how to do that back home I had always dreamt of being a knight charging into battle saving innocent I couldn't of course knights didn't exist anymore. So the next best thing was becoming a soldier which was why I had even started going to the gym in the first place.

"So what is your answer boy" Enyalius deep voice snapped me back to reality.

"I'll do it," I told him resolute at my choice "I won't let you down."

His armour disappeared and he gave a smile "by the time I'm done with you, we'll be the best damn warrior on the planet."

"Come let see if we can access your container" he ordered, I followed him back to the courtyard.

"How old are you boy," He asked.

I looked at him I was clearly young- "I'm 5" I said the knowledge suddenly coming to me.

"Good, now sit close your eyes and focus" I did as I was told, "imagine a door it's stuck your magic your strength is on the other side you must break the door to ensure it can never be closed again strike at it with all the might you can muster."

I imagined the door I focused as much as I could I kicked rammed the door as hard as I could but something was stopping me. I continued to kick and throw myself the metaphysical door, I felt something through it for a fraction of a second I was close I must to smash the door, I need to smash through the door again I felt it longer this time but still needed more I wildly began to thrash at the door I could feel it getting stronger it was within reach. I wasn't sure how long I had been attempting it for but I finally smashed it, a strange energy rushed through my body but exhaustion quickly took over I opened my eyes.

"Did I do it?" asked breathlessly.

"Excellent work son I'll make a fine warrior out of you, now sleep," he said.

"Thanks" I slurred out as darkness over took me.

* * *

 **6 years later**

"Come on put your whole body into your attacks" roared Enyalius as he blocked to thrust from my poleaxe.

"I am" I grunted out as I created another suit of armour strongly resembling Lancer's outfit from Fate/prototype this one granted me more speed than any other armour at first I couldn't use it properly due to the fact that my reaction time was too slow to fight while wearing it.

"Changing tactics are we, excellent a warrior must always adapt to situations on the fly" the god spoke as he attempted a trust with his own blade I barely dodged and thrust with my own weapon he quickly avoided the blow I gritted my teeth even after all the hellish training he put me through I still couldn't touch him let alone do any meaningful damage I switch to my Knight armour my favourite armour, while it didn't specialise in anything it instead provided a steady increase in all my physical abilities I dismissed my pole axe and created a simple looking longsword while imbuing it with the ability to increase the strength of attacks after each hit.

Enyalius dropped his stance "excellent work son we're done for the day, shower and then meet me at the mess hall I wish to discuss something with you.

"yes dad" I responded as I began to make my way to the showers it was strange calling someone who I knew wasn't my father 'dad' but I had gotten used to it he had taught me magic, how to fight, read and write in a new language that despite being spoken like English the written language was different. And perhaps the most important thing I had found out where the strange lightning bolt had sent me, I was in the world of fairy tail; I almost had a heart attack when Enyalius began telling me about this world's geography and he began talking about Fiore, Bosco, and Ishgar all names I recognize from fairy tail an anime I was very fond of.

After taking a cold shower I quickly made my way over to the mess hall I'm not sure why Enyalius called it that after all there was only two of us here. I entered the mess hall and sat down in front of my adoptive father.

"What did you want to talk about dad?" I asked as seriously as I could.

"Son I believe that it is time for you to leave and see the world," he said his deep voice rumbled.

"W-what I'm not ready I still have a lot to learn" I responded surprised.

He nodded "you are correct you still have much to learn it is good that you recognize that, but some things cannot be learned without experiencing them."

"But I'm 12" I tried to argue but Enyalius was having none of it.

"I will send you to to the kingdom of Fiore and you will spend your time there training and gaining experience until you have reached 15 years of age, after which you will return for more training."

I nodded after a few seconds "yes sir."

"Good now you will take this with you" he handed over an ornate dagger along with a sheath I tied it to the dark blue cargo pants I was currently wearing.

"it will allow you to return here when the time comes so don't lose it" he continued.

"How do I use it?" I asked.

"Thrust into the ground the twist it while thinking of this place, the dagger will do the rest."

I nodded "ok, when do I leave?"

He gave a smile "now" he said while hefting a large rucksack that I could have sworn was not there a second ago.

"Come let us go outside I'll open the portal" he stood up and I followed him just outside where he had once had destroyed the land it had quickly recovered and while there was a large slope it was hard to imagine this place as the crater it had once been.

"There we go step through" Enyalius spoke snapping me from my thoughts I looked at him and saw that he had already created the portal.

"Thanks for everything dad," he told him as I neared the portal.

"You say that like we will never see each other again" he laughed "make sure give me some grandkids while you're there."

I blushed "what the hell are you talking about old man I'm 12" I shouted at him as he began to laugh even harder While mentally I'm 25 my body was 12 making it really awkward regardless if I even attempt to date my bodies age or my mental age.

"I'm going now" I grumbled Enyalius only nodded as I stepped through the portal I looked around and saw I was on a beach and it was night I began walking in which direction I wasn't certain but I hoped I would find people if I kept walking. It had been about half an hour when I spotted something on the beach it was too dark even with the full moon out to make out what it was curiosity got the better of me and I began to approach it I equipped my Knight Warden armour, just in case it was hostile I didn't want to die on my first day here not while I had survived the hellish training Enyalius put me through. I quickly realised the closer I got that it was a person lying on the beach probably a child if the size was any indication I quickly reached the kid and removed my helmet and tried to listen for breathing. It was weak but it was there I begun doing CPR on what I now realised was a young girl with scarlet red hair, she began coughing.

"w-who?" she struggled to speak.

"Shh, its fine relax I'm here to help, what happened?


End file.
